Lejano Amor
by DiosaGeminis
Summary: Nunca tuve el valor suficiente para confesar mi amor hacia ti... y ahora te has ido, es demasiado tarde (ShainaxSeiya)
Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi.

Todo en él había hipnotizado mis sentidos, desde nuestro primer encuentro hasta hoy en día. Comenzó como un simple capricho… obsesión… Pero luego de ello me di cuenta de que era mucho más.

Mientras veo el cielo deslumbrado en estrellas, cierro los ojos y su imagen se materializa en mi mente cual lienzo pintado por manos divinas.

Ahí estaba, de pie, en medio de la arena del Coliseo, con la suave y cálida brisa meciendo sus rizos castaños, incluso sentí envidia, porque no era yo quién lo hacía. Su nueva gema aguamarina lucía más brillante que nunca, allí, incrustada en su pecho, y debajo de ella, brillando bajo el sol, su nuevo ropaje dorado lo cubría, mientras que sus dos angelicales alas tras su espalda, hacían gala de su rango. Ahora él era parte de la Élite, por fin había logrado su objetivo, era uno de los Doce; Mi único pensamiento cuando lo vi en aquel momento, fue que nada ni nadie podría superar su magnificencia encarnada jamás, él era para mí… un Ángel envuelto en alas doradas.

Entendía todo, al fin… Su estirpe no era Japonesa como yo creí, nunca lo fue. Los otros aprendices siempre lo molestaban con eso… un Oriental en tierras Griegas, pero no era así. Él era otro Griego renacido en tierras extranjeras, pero al final, había vuelto a su _verdadero hogar_ … Aquí, en Grecia.

Era en ese momento, y aún lo es… Un Ángel, como ya lo dije… no… Mí Ángel…

Y lejos como todo el mundo creía saber, aquel hermoso hombre no era un Dios.

A pesar de sus rumores, por sus venas corría sangre tan roja y mortal como cualquier humano. Su piel, tatuada por cicatrices eternas, evidenciaba lo suficiente para hacerse la idea de que él no era nada más que otro humano como cualquiera de nosotros.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su estatus mortal, el alma que albergaba aquel cuerpo cual escultura griega, era la de un ser plagado de años, de antigüedad, de poder y sabiduría.

Los hilos que conformaban Leyendas Fantásticas se enredaban a su alrededor, formaban el Vellocino de Oro que marcaba su eterno legado, un legado que nunca desaparecería a pesar del tiempo… Podrían pasar años, siglos, milenios, y ese manto nunca prevalecería, a pesar de que mi alma no fuera tan mística como la de él, yo lo seguiría hasta el fin de mis días.

Él travesea un camino de magnificas Leyenda, relatos que pasarán de hijos a hijos. Nunca jamás desaparecerán, aún a pesar de que aquello quede archivado en viejos escritos tal como lo hacen las antiguas historias de Mitos y Héroes.

Siempre anhelé ser el centro de todo su mundo. Yo quería ser la única mujer con el derecho de profanar sus labios. Era mi deseo el de ser la que lo acunase por las noches. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por ser yo la ocupante de su corazón.

Siempre cuando sus ojos chocolates se encontraban con los míos, solo vi cariño, un simple cariño fraternal, nada más… y eso dolía, dolía un montón.

Los de más alto Rango no podían amar, o al menos eso era mi interpretación. Porque su amor y fidelidad solo le pertenecía a Atenea; ella era la única dueña de su corazón.

El amó… y yo lo sabía, pero luego me resigné, porque aquel sentimiento no era dirigido hacia mí en lo absoluto… Nunca lo hizo.

Presencie en las primeras filas, oculta, cómo él la miraba, desde el comienzo. Se había dejado llevar por su Cosmos, por sus dulces palabras dándole ánimos para seguir luchando. Ella se entregó por completo a él, y él a ella. Y yo solo era una simple amiga, expectante. Ella era diferente a sus ojos, la veía como su Diosa en público, y en la intimidad, una mujer, SU mujer.

Se habían disfrutado, amado como nunca antes, por primera vez, aquel sentimiento salía a la luz. Ellos estaban juntos, más allá de una simple lealtad. No hice nada por impedirlo, porque él era feliz… y si él era feliz, yo también lo sería, aunque estuviese muerta por dentro.

Y luego, ella se fue… y se llevó consigo aquella sonrisa suya. Porque el amor de una Diosa y un mortal no era correcto…

En ese momento, el cariño y la admiración que sentían todos no le faltaron, pero por dentro, él estaba muerto… tan muerto como yo. Les devolvía una sonrisa gentil, gentil a simple vista, y vacía, tan vacía como su interior había quedado. Entonces, fue como si todo se hubiese transformado en una cruel maldición, ambos moríamos lentamente. Deseamos la muerte en muchas ocasiones. La paz reinante entre los Dioses ya no era paz, al menos para nosotros. Su misión en la tierra estaba al fin completa. Pero… ¿Qué debíamos esperar de la vida? Fuimos educados para morir, pero no para vivir…

Y a pesar de todo, su mirada impregnada en aquel delicioso chocolate permaneció en alto. Nunca la bajó ni por un momento, jamás gimió, jamás sollozó: solo asumió su triste existencia en un mundo al que ya no pertenecía, igual que yo.

El destino era cruel, de eso no había duda. Su papel fue cuando debió luchar por su Diosa y la Humanidad, pero ahora, ya no había por qué luchar. Ellos habían regresado en pie de la Guerra, pero él no; la espada de Hades se supone que tendría que haber terminado con su existencia, pero Atenea había desistido a ello.

Creo que él esperaba su muerte definitiva en aquel entonces. Porque siempre su presencia se desvanecía cual fantasma, y la mía también. Nadie tenía derecho, nadie sabía que detrás de los relatos fantásticos y hermosos, se ocultaba dolor, soledad, desolación… Porque la Guerra nunca fue bonita, aún si te llevabas la victoria definitiva, nunca podrías sanar las heridas que dejó.

Podrías ganar, eso sí, pero nunca recuperarías lo que perdiste por aquella hazaña.

Cinco nuevos integrantes de la Orden Dorada la hicieron resurgir, cumpliendo al pie de la letra los legados de sus Antecesores, la vida florecía.Y lamentablemente, no fue fácil, había muchas pérdidas, muchas heridas que jamás cicatrizarían. Vivir fue lo más difícil. A pesar de las apariencias, nada fue sencillo como parecía.

Muy en el fondo, enterrado en lo más profundo del corazón, envidiamos a todos, porque ellos nunca sufrieron nuestro dolor… inocentes… dejándose llevar por las habladurías narrando que nuestras vidas estuvieron colmadas de gloria, y no es así… porque nuestra vida fue y es la peor de todas.

Ni lo imaginan.

No tienen idea de lo que fueron aquellos momentos para alguien como yo, para alguien como él; Ambos suplicábamos a los Dioses para que el dolor desapareciera, se esfumara, incluso que la muerte nos envolviera con sus vacíos brazos y ya no sentir nada. Y sin embargo, nunca llegó.

Quizás nadie notó el cambio, nuestro interior se iba desgarrando lenta y tortuosamente, yo lo vigilaba desde las sombras. No éramos felices, y si él alguna vez fue feliz con Atenea, ya no lo era más. Pero entonces, el lúgubre pesar logró aplacarse por unos cuantos años.

 _Un sucesor para él…_

A su vida llegó Amelia, una niña de cabellos cual llamas de fuego, pero sus ojos eran azules, y su alegría e inocencia no tenían límites marcados. Esa niña era su perfecto escape… o lo que su nuevo Maestro veía en ella.

Ella era la nueva Santia de Sagitario, así como él había sido el Santo de Pegaso en un remoto pasado, sucesor del Legendario Aioros, ambos sabíamos que ya no pertenecíamos a aquel mundo.

Era hora de darle lugar a una nueva y gloriosa generación.

No le tomó trabajo convertir a esa pequeña en una hermosa y poderosa Amazona. Aprendió a quererla. No fue mucho tiempo, pero si extrañamente agradable, al menos durante una serie de años pasajeros. En ocasiones, él pasaba cerca de mí, yo solo lo veía embelesada, enamorada. Había algo ahí que me retenía a prestar atención. La chica gozaba estar con su Maestro y, él había encontrado en ella la imagen de alguien, se rumoreaba de su hermana perdida… _Seika…_

Nunca supo qué fue de ella.

Solo sabía que no estaba allí.

Quizás encontró en aquella chiquilla, la nueva hermana que creía perdida, y él parecía estar dispuesto en recuperarla, o al menos, alguien que la remplazase, alguien que cubriese aquella herida por un tiempo.

Pero la herida nunca sanó… seguía allí…

Sagitario tenía una nueva heredera, alguien quién continuase el eterno legado de los Santos Dorados. Aprendices aquí, aprendices allá. Una nueva generación tan gloriosa como las anteriores.

Y entonces, el momento final llegó…

La batalla que marcaria a los nuevos niños, como herederos de una eterna estirpe que jamás desaparecería. La Diosa anunció los eventos, y el Coliseo se colmó de personas. Y nuevamente, la sucesión legendaria que vislumbraría el firmamento.

Todos invitados a quedarse, a su libre albedrío, Amazonas y Santos por igual, lastimosamente, los que ya habían cumplido su misión en la tierra. Atenea necesitaba a nuevas almas, hombres de entera confianza que le sirvieran de apoyo hasta que su cuerpo mortal muriese. Pero solo unos cuantos aceptaron su petición. La mayoría aceptó tomar otro rumbo a sus vidas, prefiriendo encontrar su futuro en el mundo exterior; o bien, seguir allí en el Santuario como sabios consejeros.

Los días habían pasado tan rápido, que por un momento pensé que algún Dios había estado controlando el tiempo, jamás vi al Coliseo tan lleno, tan colmado.

Desde mi lugar, mi mirada oculta bajo la plateada máscara no podía apartarse de él. Estaba allí, junto a la Diosa, revestido con Sagitario, por última vez. Descendió lentamente por las gradas, y entonces, su nombre fue convocado. Se despojó de su Armadura, tal vez Pegaso habría sido su pasado, pero Sagitario era su presente; cuando se despojó de ella tuvo que haberle resultado difícil. Después de todo, Sagitario había sido su más preciada herencia.

La Armadura centelló, en una perfecta armonía con él. Esa era la despedida. Sagitario había sido suya, y ahora sería de otro… u otra. Varios segundos más tarde, clavó sus marrones orbes en su sucesora. Estoy segura que, la dejaría en buenas manos.

No sé qué pasó luego, solo que Amelia venció, así de simple, y al final, todo el lugar estalló en gritos de júbilo. Sagitario tenía nueva dueña, y a pesar de todo, él permanecía en calma, se miraron silenciosamente, y él dejó toda su gloria en la chica.

Se marcharía, para siempre…

Pero ella lo contemplaba desde arriba, y cuando alzó su mirada, se encontró con dos iris grises. Ella era su razón de existir, su amor, su todo. Ella era su Diosa… su Atenea.

Sus labios se curvaron en una apenas perceptible sonrisa, y se sintió orgullosa, puedo decirles.

Él asintió suavemente, en una silenciosa despedida. Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, y yo tampoco, lo único que me ataba al Santuario, era él. Éramos libres, al fin, pero extrañaríamos y jamás olvidaríamos nuestros días en aquella mítica tierra, donde todo había cobrado sentido. Él retiró su visión, y todo término… simplemente… terminó.

Se veía satisfecho… ¿Había una nueva vida esperando allá fuera? Si era así, él iría, de eso no había duda al respecto.

Vi que cerraba sus ojos, suspirando, y luego, desapareció de mi mirada en la multitud. No lo volví a ver, se había ido con la misma pasión que había despertado en mí. Él nunca había estado solo, yo, Shaina, había estado ahí, aunque él nunca correspondió mis sentimientos.

Se fue…

Yo también me iría, pues ya no había nada que me atase al Santuario. Atenea quedaba en buenas manos, tal vez si algún día nos volviésemos a ver, yo tendría el valor para confesarle todo lo que mi corazón se guardó bajo candado, candado que solo él poseía la llave para abrirlo.

 _ **Fin…**_

 **Nota:** Fic escrito con todo mi amor hacia ustedes. Me quedé satisfecha en narrar un poco a Shaina y Seiya. No sé cual pareja adorar más, la de Seiya y Saori, o la de Seiya y Shaina, ambas me encantan por igual n.n

 **¡Cuídense y déjenme una hermosa y sensual Review!**


End file.
